


12 Days of Sanditon - Day 6 - Winter Wonderland

by Angie_loves_Sanditon



Series: 12 days of Sanditon (Christmas) [6]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: 12 Days of Sanditon, Fanart, Fanfiction, Gen, Sanditon, Sanditoncreative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_loves_Sanditon/pseuds/Angie_loves_Sanditon
Summary: 12 days of Sanditon (Christmas)Prompt: Winter WonderlandThis poem was inspired by Georgiana Lambe.Hope you like it. Like all the others these are written on the day ... it’s a challenge and I might not get them all perfect but it’s good fun :-)
Series: 12 days of Sanditon (Christmas) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572163
Kudos: 6





	12 Days of Sanditon - Day 6 - Winter Wonderland

[](https://imageshack.com/i/plGLFeAej)


End file.
